Cutting hair can require the use of both taper clippers and edger clippers for performing different cutting and shaping procedures on a client's hair. The hairstylist is, therefore, required to switch back and forth between two separate clipper devices which can require walking back and forth to a counter top or the like and can break the stylist's concentration. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a clipper unit that included both edger blades on one end and taper blades on the other end that allowed the stylist to rapidly switch operation of the clipper device between the two sets of blades. In addition, because the heat generated by operating the clipper unit drive motor can be uncomfortable for the stylist and the client, it would be a further benefit to have a dual blade clipper unit that included two separate drive motors, one for each set of clipping blades, to allow heat generated in one drive motor to dissipate while the stylist is using the clipper blades driven by the other drive motor. It would also be a benefit to have a drive motor cooling system to further reduce the heat generated by operation of the drive motors.